Traumitized
by Relick
Summary: Three years have passed since the hostile takeover of Kaiba Corp and the murder of Seto Kaiba. But Yugi thinks his death was his fault! Can his friends snap him out of his emotional crisis? Suggestions for future chapters welome!


Relick: Sheesh!!! How many stories am I going to start?!?!? Ah well… Please don't hurt me… It was just a good idea I had. Oh man! Everybody's gonna HATE me!! 

Disclaimer: I don't Yugioh…*evilly* But I will… someday…you'll see…

A/N: Very AU…Once again, DON'T HURT ME!!!!! ;___;

***Yugi groped slowly across the floor, trying to avoid the burning flames of the KaibaCorp office building. " The heat…too intense…" he thought to himself. He tried to look around for someone, ANYONE, who might still be alive in the bright flames. Without hope, Yugi called out blindly, "Is there anybody in here?! Kaiba?! Mokuba?!"

             "YUGI!!!" It was Mokuba! He was still alive! Yugi called out again, "Mokuba! Where are you? Answer me!"

            Just at that moment, Yugi was grabbed from behind by the chain of his Millennium Puzzle and pulled him into a nearby corner behind a desk. In a frightened response, Yugi pulled himself free and turned around, his hands in a kung-fu posture. Recovering form the shock, Yugi realized who his opponent was.

            Yugi! What do you think you're doing? Are you TRYING to get us all killed?" Kaiba said in a harsh whisper. 

            "I'm sorry," Yugi replied, sheepishly. Kaiba was holding Mokuba in his arms and his face was scalded by fire. Mokuba was crying.

            "No…I'm sorry. I just a little afraid…" Kaiba said.

            "Seto, what are we gonna do? I'm scared!"

            "It's ok, Mokuba. We'll get out of this mess. Don't worry." Kaiba looked up at Yugi and sighed, "I need to ask you a favor."

            Yugi looked puzzled. "A favor?" 

            "Yes. If anything, and I mean ANYTHING were to happen, take Mokuba and get out of here. I-I don't want to see my brother hurt. Do you understand?"

            Yugi drew a deep breath. "Yes…I think so…"

            "Good. Now let's see if we can all get out of here without being seen."

            "Seen? Who else is…"

            "Kaiba? Where are you hiding?" interrupted a deep, husky voice. 

            Yugi fell silent and Kaiba held Mokuba closer. The three of them stood still, not daring to draw a breath.

            "Boss, he's not here," 

            "Keep looking, for either him or his brother. I'm sure Mokuba would be the perfect bait to lure him out."

            Mokuba gasped and looked wide-eyed at his elder brother. At that moment, footsteps quickly approached their hiding place.

            "Yugi," Kaiba whispered. "Take Mokuba and go now. I'll distract them."

            "But, Kaiba…" Yugi began, but there was no stopping him. Yugi took Mokuba by the hand and they both listened carefully to what the voices were saying.

            "Ah, Seto Kaiba. So good of you to show yourself." 

            "I'm sure it is. But, getting rid of me won't be as easy as you think." Yugi then realized who these men were. They were KaibaCorp's former executives, the same group who had teamed up with Pegasus.

            "Grab him," the leader commanded. Two execs took hold of Kaiba's arms.

            "Leave my brother alone!!!!"

            "MOKUBA!!!!" both Yugi and Kaiba screamed.

            "Little Mokuba. Good to see you again," said the leader, revealing a gun. 

            "Yugi!!! Grab him and go!!!" Kaiba shouted over to Yugi.

            "But…what about…"

"There's no time! Don't worry about me!! GO!!!" Kaiba broke free of his captors grasp and ran over to Mokuba. The gun fired. 

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! SETO!!!!!!!!" Mokuba cried, as Kaiba fell over, lifeless. Yugi grabbed Mokuba by the hand and started to run. He didn't look back. It was to much for him to bear.

Outside, Joey, Tristan, and Tea waited anxiously for Yugi to come out of the raging flames. "If Yugi doesn't come out soon, I going in after him!" Joey yelled. "I think he has a little too much faith in the power of the Millennium Puzzle!!"

Tristan tried to calm him down. "Chill out Joey. If Yugi says the puzzle's magic will keep him safe, then it will keep him safe. I just wish he'd hurry up." Just then the group noticed a dark figure emerging from the building.

"It's him! It's Yugi!" Tea exclaimed. They ran up to their friend. "Yugi! Mokuba! You're safe!"

"What happened in there anyway?" Joey asked. "And why's Kaiba not with you?"

Yugi didn't say anything and closed his eyes. Mokuba was still crying.

Tea then realized how serious the situation was. "Yugi? What happened?"

Yugi's eyes tightened.

"Yugi? Yugi?"*** 

"Yugi? Yugi! I said your life points just dropped down to zero." Yugi opened his eyes three years later to see Tea's smiling face. "You okay?" she asked, a bit worried.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"No you're not," Joey cut in. "There must be SOMETHING wrong 'cause you lost to Tea. You don't lose to anybody!"

"Yes I do," Yugi argued.

"No you don't. I mean, you created quite a name for yourself for beating Kaiba!" Yugi suddenly looked very depressed and stared down at his feet. Joey clapped his hand over his mouth to shut himself up. 

"It's all my fault…" Yugi thought to himself.

When Yugi got home, he dropped his backpack on the floor and hung up his jacket. Grandpa was busy setting up posters for future Duel Monsters expansions. 

"Ah, Yugi, welcome home."

"Hi, Grandpa," Yugi said as he looked around the shop. "Where's Mokuba?" After Kaiba's death, Grandpa thought it best to adopt Mokuba, being that he had no one left to take care of him. Mokuba loved his new family, but he had become much quieter and shy since the takeover.

"Mokuba's been at the churchyard for a few hours to visit Seto." Grandpa explained. "But it's getting late. Could you go get him?"

Yugi's face lost a bit of color. He took a deep breath and headed toward the cemetery.

Relick: Sad, huh? OWWW! I already feel the burn of those flames coming in! I still hope you enjoyed my story though! 


End file.
